


Husbands

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Chaotic Good, Drinking, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Husbands, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, MORON geralt, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Twerking, why isn't that a tag it rightfully should be :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: Geralt's a bit of a dumb bitch and forgets that he and Jaskier are married to Eskel and Lambert, someone help him he's so drunk.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 99





	Husbands

"Throw it back!" Jaskier takes about gulp of vodka, making a sour face at the horrible burn. "Geralt!" Gods is it possible to be drunk and hungover at the same time? Fuck. 

Lambert crashes his lips into his, and Jaskier is helpless to the wonderful tongue fucking, momentarily distracted from trying to get their husband to twerk. Eskel pulls him down into his lap, guiding his chin so that he can press an equally filthy kiss to his lips.

Geralt grumbles and gets to his feet, his drunk ass stumbling as he reaches for his sword-- right, what was Jaskier doing?

"Geralt!" 

"Have fun with your _boyfriends_ ," Geralt slurs back.

"You moron!" Geralt growls. "We're all married!" Sometimes, when Geralt's super mega drunk, he forgets that tiny little detail. Jaskier's husband blinks down at him, sat in their husbands' laps like a drunk little Queenie (which he is, thank you very much).

"Oh," Geralt blinks at them before he sinks his sword into the ground, "Well in that case--" and curves his back into an arch.

People two towns over can probably hear how a bard and two witchers cheer for their moron husband and his delicious ass.


End file.
